


Leave A Message

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock was galloping through his deductions when Lestrade’s phone rang.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock's acquaintances are receiving some very odd messages...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Message

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

Sherlock was galloping through his deductions when Lestrade’s phone rang.  
  
“Hold on,” said Lestrade, and then paused. “That’s odd.”  
  
He showed the display to John.   
  
“ _Number withheld: please pass phone to Sherlock Holmes_ ,” John read out.  
  
“Don’t answer it!" shouted Sherlock.  
  
John stared at him. “Is this something to do with Mycroft?”  
  
Sherlock turned abruptly and strode away.  
  
  
  
At the lab they bumped into Molly. Almost immediately her mobile rang.  
  
“Um..?” she said gazing at the screen.  
  
“Message for Sherlock Holmes?” asked John.  
  
“Turn your phone off  _now_ ,” said Sherlock.  
  
  
  
There had been a determined dash through miles of London backstreets but the suspect had managed to get away.  
  
“Damn,” said Sherlock. “We’ll have to-”  
  
John’s phone rang.   
  
“It’s that weird message again,” he said. He glanced up at Sherlock. “It must be relevant. I’m answering it.”   
  
Sherlock lunged but it was too late.   
  
“Hello? Yes. Yes, he is.”   
  
He held out the phone to Sherlock in bewilderment.   
  
“It’s your mother.”  
  
Sherlock sighed. He took the mobile.  
  
“Yes?” he said. He sighed again. “Yes, a scarf  _and_  gloves. Mummy, I am  _thoroughly_ wrapped up.”  
  
  
  
“This is why I prefer to text,” said Sherlock as he handed the phone back to John. He looked at his colleague sharply. “Are you laughing?”  
  
“No,” said John innocently. “I’m just a bit out of breath.”


End file.
